


a bed of roses

by alltears



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Deaths Mentioned, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Mourning, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda, Words Gone Unsaid, many more mentioned characters, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltears/pseuds/alltears
Summary: the world is crashing down upon them, but bruce and thor can endure together.





	a bed of roses

**Author's Note:**

> brucethor is superior love u xx

It felt as though everything in the universe was crashing down upon Bruce Banner.

 

Battle cries had turned to screams of loss and anguish before life around him seemed to get much quieter in a way that made something tighten deep inside of Bruce. The large suit became claustrophobic and he panicked, the lack of control he felt similar to the two years he was the Hulk. Adrenaline swam through him, giving him the strength to rip through the mostly-destroyed hunk of metal that surrounded him on all ends.

 

Bruce’s world stopped spinning at last once he climbed out of the suit. 

 

He collapsed to the ground, lying on his back and gasping in the fresh air like it was… well, fresh air. Digging his fingers into the cool mud below him, Bruce felt the wheels turning in his brain slow down. The silence that seemed to extend for miles was broken by a loud sob a few yards away, and he sat up in alarm, jerking his head around. But god, even that slight move exhausted him.

 

“Hello?” Bruce called, dabbing the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “Anyone?”

 

Silence resumed around him, and he felt the panic creep up inside of him again.

 

“Anyone?” He stood, wiping his hands on his pants to rid the dirt from them. “Please!”

 

There was no response, no indication that another person on Earth had heard his pleas. He felt a hole inside him expand as a dreadful loneliness settled inside of him. Tears filled his eyes, and he attempted to blink them away.  _ Am I dead?  _

 

“Thor?” Bruce yelped on a whim - he wasn’t sure what was happening, but he felt a dark aura and at least Thor made him feel safe. He just prayed Thor was still… 

 

“Banner?!” A choked sob wracked through Bruce when Thor responded. The trees in front of Bruce began to rustle and he held back the urge to sprint to him. Thor soon emerged, his eyes darting across the open plain and clutching an axe in his right hand.

 

“Thor,” Bruce whispered, more to himself that anyone else. Thor looked at him so fiercely that Bruce was almost frightened he was going to attack. But before he could blink, Thor dropped his weapon and loped to Bruce, pulling him into his arms and staring into his eyes in a way that would’ve been comforting if he wasn’t also emoting such alarm. “Thor, what’s going on?”   
  
“Nothing good,” Thor began, his voice soft. “Tree, the Winter Soldier, the King… Even more. They’re all gone.”

 

“Gone?”   
  
“Dead. Disappeared like ash.”

 

“Dear god...” Bruce all but collapsed against Thor’s warm chest, gripping onto his forearms to keep himself upright.

 

“It is one loss, Banner, but the sun will shine on us again,” Thor’s voice wavered and Bruce looked up at the much (much much much much) taller man.

 

“You don’t need to be strong just because I’m…” Thor pursed his lips into a frown but maintained the eye contact Bruce initiated. 

 

“Loki and Heimdall are dead,” Thor said, his voice raspy. “Thanos murdered them both after Heimdall sent you away. On the ship.”

 

“Oh, no… Thor, I’m so sorry. They were great men,” Bruce pulled Thor into his shoulder, his arms wrapping firm around his neck when Thor’s body shook with silent cries. “I may not be a religious man, but for you, I’ll pray for them.”

 

“Thank you, Bruce,” The sound was muffled, but it went straight to Bruce’s heart nonetheless.

 

“We’ll pray for them, and Valkyrie, and Korg… Even Miek.”

 

“Yes,” Thor drew back, recovering as the tears slowed. “We will pray for them all.”

 

“Of course, Thor, we will.”

 

The men stood for a moment quietly, breathing together in a silent prayer, Bruce hoping whatever entity Thor believed in listened to his call for peace for their fallen friends - He wouldn’t say it then, but some small part of him doubted that the literal  _ God  _ of  _ Chaos  _ was dead, but this was not a time to get hopes up.

 

“My family is gone. I’ve lost everyone who means anything to me.”

 

“You have me, Thor. I know it isn’t even close to being the same, but… I’ll always be here for you,” Bruce said.

 

“And I will always be here,” Thor smiled - it was small and his eyes were sad, but it was a smile for Bruce to cherish. “For you and with you.”

 

“Really, Thor. Promise you won’t disappear on me,” Bruce winced at his own choice of words, but Thor recognized that the way Bruce’s face was flushing meant he was serious and desperate.

 

“I will not go anywhere so long as you do the same, eh?” Bruce nodded, during a slight once-over of Thor as if to check that he was all there. “I’m here, Banner.”

 

“No, I-I know that, I-” Thor cut off Bruce’s flustered rambling with a secure hug that Bruce all but melted into. 

 

“Shh now,” Thor whispered. “Chaos is reigning. Let me be your solace, as you are mine.”

 

“Okay,” Bruce agreed, his heart twisting at the words. “Okay.”

 

Thor brought his head back to look into Bruce’s eyes, nearly studying them. He brought his hand up to cup Banner’s chin, tracing his finger along his jawline, before pressing his lips gently to his forehead. A shaky sigh escaped Bruce’s lips.

 

“Thor, we…” 

 

“We are both here. We have time to talk later. But right now, we need to find the rest of the,” Thor took a breath. “Remaining.”

 

“No, no… Please. Just one more moment.”

 

“With me?”

  
  
“With you.”

 

“As you wish.” 

 

The world had gone dark. Dearest friends, family, and loved ones had vanished right before the great eyes of the universe. Comfort was needed as much as mourning, but both Bruce and Thor knew there was no time for either. Thor pressed a chaste kiss to Bruce’s lips. A glance between them spoke for a thousand words. And then it was time to be heroes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! comments make my day so ily thanks


End file.
